Why You Shouldn't Play A Game of Strip Poker With
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: Lavi wonders why he’s playing a game of strip poker with the enemy and begins to make a list of why you shouldn’t play a game of strip poker with a Noah. For starters, …they cheat.


**Title:** Why You Shouldn't Play A Game of Strip Poker With A Noah  
**Fandom**: D. Grey-man  
**Pairing:** Tyki/Lavi (Lucky!)  
**Rated:** T , for having the Noah of Pleasure and Lavi in the same room together.  
**Summary:** Lavi wonders why he's playing a game of strip poker with the enemy and begins to make a list of why you shouldn't play a game of strip poker with a Noah. For starters, …they cheat.  
**Warnings:** Contains mild nudity (I think its mild), a sexy Tyki, a cute Lavi, a game of strip poker and boy on boy love.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I would be the happiest little girl there is. Sadly, I'm fucking miserable.  
**Author's Note:** This is my first D. Grey-man fanfic. I've always wanted to write one and since I love Tyki/Lavi, my first one shall be about them. I apologize if this came out horrible.

* * *

Why You Shouldn't Play A Game of Strip Poker With A Noah

Glancing at the card in his hands, Lavi focused his eyes….errr more like _eye_ on the smirking man sitting before him. Finding it funny that as a Bookman, he was having trouble remembering hos he went from shock at seeing the Noah is his room, to playing a game of strip poker with him.

_'Lavi opened his door, completely tired from the mission he came back from. He scanned the room only to see a certain Noah sitting in __**his**__ bed, smoking a cigarette in __**his**__ room._

"_Tyki…" He growled out, reaching for his innocent._

_Said person smirked and blew out a puff of smoke, "How about a little game, Usagi-chan?"_

"_What makes you think I wanna play a game with you?" Lavi spat out._

"_Lets make a deal then." He got up from Lavi's bed and put out his cigarette. Taking a few steps closer, he stop when he saw Lavi reaching for his innocent again._

"_**We**__ are going to play a game of strip poker," He paused, looking at Lavi for an reaction, "If I win, I get to have my way with you. If you win, I'll tell you everything you want to know about the Noah's. _

_Intrigued by this, thinking how helpful it'll be to find out everything about the Noah's. He thought about it for a moment._

"_Wait… what do you mean that, if you win you get your way with me?" _

"_It means I'll __**have **__my way with you." He whispered huskily into Lavi's ear, licking a long path from his neck to his ear. Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him against Tyki's chest._

_Lavi let out a small gasp and shivered at the sudden __closeness and from odd sensation he was feeling._

_Tyki let out a small chuckle at Lavi's reaction, causing a small blush to appear on his face from embarrassment._

"_Fine then…" As a Bookman, he couldn't exactly pass up and opportunity to learn more about the Noah's.'_

Now all of this leads back to a half naked Lavi, only in his pants and boxers, sitting on his bed glaring at the smirking Noah, as he watch Lavi take off his pants. (Bye, bye pants! ^_^)

It was because of this he decided to make a list of reasons to why you shouldn't play a game of strip poker with a Noah.

_Reason 1:__ They cheat… How else could he possibly be winning every single time._

Lavi smiled triumphantly as he got the man to take off his coat. His hat, gloves and tie discarded long time ago because he said he was feeling a bit _hot._

_Reason 2:_ _They're always smiling… _

Lavi was getting slightly annoyed as the Noah just wouldn't seem to stop smiling at him.

_Reason 3:__ They always get what they want…_

Lavi stared in complete shock at the fact that he lost. He slowly crawled off the bed and shyly pulled down his boxer, discarding it in his pile of clothing on the floor.

Tyki applause in approval at the sight before him, causing Lavi face to turn red.

_Reason 4:__ In the end you can't say you hate it when you enjoyed it…_

Tyki pulled Lavi closer to him and pulled him down so he was straddling the Noah.

_Reason 5:__ You'll end up finding out why he's called the Noah of Pleasure…_

* * *

**Well? Hate or like it?**

**It is my first -man fanfic. So once again, I apologize if it is horrible.**

**Though I had fun writing this. XD**

**I would put a lemon (Lucky smut!) in it but, I think I'm a little bit too young for that. (Hint: 10+4-2+1=?)**

**I don't think I'm even capable of writing one.**

**So, if anyone wants to write one for this by all means, go ahead. ^_^**

**Also, can someone please tell me why they are called Lucky? I never figured it out. Why is Tyki/Lavi called Lucky?**

**Please leave a review! I would give you a cookie like I did last time but, I ran out of cookies. **

**So, how about a piece of paper? ^_^**


End file.
